


I Love You (Yo Te Amo)

by Ginealic



Category: Chayanne
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Gen, Love, Romance, Song Lyrics, Translation, True Love, spanish to english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginealic/pseuds/Ginealic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let it fill me of you, to be able to love you after I loved you..my love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You (Yo Te Amo)

**Author's Note:**

> I always love this song by Chayanne, one of my favorite artist. This translation doesn't do justice to the song but I still wanted to share it. official video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkVbgpXXR0M

I Love You (Yo Te Amo)  
by Chayanne

 

In simple and common words; I miss you.  
In earthly language; You are my life.  
In total simplicity would be I love you.  
And in a piece of poetry; you would be my light, my being.  
That space where I feed from your skin that is goodness.  
The strength that pushes me to start over again,  
and in your body to find peace.

If life allows me to be with you,  
without a doubt, my dreams will grow.  
If my life escapes me in an instant,  
let it fill me of you, to be able to love you after I loved you...my love.

Don't be afraid, do not doubt  
(this love is too good) You will be mine,  
(I belong to you entirely.) Look at me, I leave myself open  
so you can live here with me.

For your tranquility, you have me in your hands.  
My weakness is that you are the only one.  
At the end, I always knew I've been waiting for you  
and you came to my life  
to brighten it up.  
That world where your words are absolute,  
the magic within this sentiment is so strong and total,  
and your eyes are my peace.

If life allows me to be with you,  
without a doubt, my dreams will grow.  
If my life escapes me in an instant,  
let it fill me of you, to be able to love you after I loved you...my love.

Don't be afraid, do not doubt  
(this love is too good) You will be mine,  
(I belong to you entirely.) Look at me, I leave myself open  
so you can live here with me.


End file.
